The Heart of Narnia
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Susan and Peter must leave Narnia, in order to save their dying mother. Their journey will be more difficult than they could ever imagine. Can magic dwell in the darkness of a bitter reality? Please read and review !
1. PART1

The Heart of Narnia

by Roguefan212000

Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis

Author s notes : This story has nothing to do with the movie or the books. This story came from my own imagination, but it does take place in Narnia. This is my first Narnia fan fiction. Please be kind !

Lucy and I walked hand in hand across the fresh green valley, the tall blades of grass tickled my ankles. The dew laden grass sparkled like white diamonds set ablaze by the warm sun.. It was a perfect day for a picnic .

Lucy lifted her gentle face toward the endless blue skies, as she giggled with excitement . My little sister s smile was a great comfort to me, Lu always had faith even in the dark days of Narnia. Her bravery was as great as all the power of our mighty Aslan.

A sweet voice interrupted the flood of thoughts , which threatened to consume the sunny places in my mind. " Oh , Susan look over there , " cried Lucy. " It's the perfect spot ." She pulled me toward a friendly apple tree, which generously provided shade for us. Lucy unfolded a blanket , while I spread jam on our bread.

" It would be nice to have some apples with our lunch, " Lucy commented, while admiring the plump red fruit . I followed her gaze, which rested on the highest branches. Of course , the larger apples would grow at the very top. Before I could utter a word, Lucy began to climb the enormous tree.

" Lu , any apple will do," I shouted. " Please come down before you get hurt . "

" I will be fine , Susan, " she said smiling. " You worry too much ." Lucy gasped as a flurry of colors shot past her cheek, she quickly abandoned her apples . The small rainbow fragments fell at my feet , It was a wounded butterfly . Lucy and I carefully examined the poor creature.

Its wings were made of glass, which shattered like a broken mirror. The crystals shards revealed images of the world beyond the wardrobe. Visions of our mother glowed within the broken glass, a life of sorrow caused her to become thin and pale.

Countless tears coursed down my cheek, the liquid gems fell upon the shattered glass. The warm tears caused the glass fragments to melt like winter frost . I held Lucy close to me as she wept silently. The vision was gone, but it would forever burn in my memory. Magic could not cure the bitterness of reality.

The sunny skies no longer mattered , when a violent storm raged inside of me. I fought to hide my sorrow behind a gentle mask , but the tears had already betrayed me.

" Is mother going to die ?", Lucy asked tearfully.

My thoughts drifted through a dark sea of turmoil , I was afraid to answer. " No ", I said finally. " We will find some way to help her ." I hoped Lucy believed me , Peter was so much better at cheering her up .

" I will think of something, but first we must find Peter and Edmund ."

We raced through the wide valley, overlooking the beauty which surrounded us. I spotted Peter and Edmund in the distance , they stood under the shelter of a near by tree. To my surprise, Aslan was with them.

Lucy ran ahead of me , she fell into Peter s waiting arms . " Everything is going to be alright , Lu, " he said softly. Peter already knew. He even managed to smile , but the light of it never touched his eyes.

I glanced at Aslan , his golden eyes reflected the knowledge of the deep magic . " Your mother s cure lays in the heart of Narnia," he said solemnly.

" The magic can not leave this world , you must bring her here."

" How is this possible ? ", I cried.

" Daughter of Eve , do you still doubt the deep magic ? ", Aslan answered with a low growl. I did not answer him, Aslan always spoke in riddles.

" You and Peter shall find her ."

" I want to go too," cried Lucy .

Edmund gently rested his hand on her shoulder. " Aslan will need our help, " he answered.

I refused to listen to any of them, it would take more than magic and riddles to save our mother. We needed a clear plan , which actually included logic.

To Be Continued...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. PART 2

The Heart of Narnia

by Roguefan212000

Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis

Thank you for all the kind reviews .

Parting with Edmund and Lucy was like a bitter sweet lullaby , it always ended too soon. Our good byes consisted of hugs and tears from Lucy . Peter laid out the finishing touches by telling Edmund to take good care of Lucy . Finally Peter and I were left alone with Aslan .

The mighty beast stepped toward me , his soft mane brushed against my cheek . Aslan s warm breath tickled my forehead , it was his mark of protection .

" May Narnia and the deep magic protect you , " he whispered .  
" I can not spare you from what you shall find ."

His golden eyes reflected sympathy , but he would say no more . I decided it would be unwise to question him . The ancient lion stepped toward Peter placing his mark upon him as well.

" You must pass through the Forest of Lost Dreams , then travel to the Great Oak tree. The way to your mother lays through this tree , which stands in the center of Lake Harmony . It shall take you to your world ."

The Forest of Lost Dreams was a dark and dreadful place , even in the day time . The trees were black and lifeless , while the winds offered only songs of pain , that would never cease. Peter and I walked side by side , we silently gained strength from one another.

The voices of weeping children echoed through this cursed forest. Peter hummed a simple tune in hopes , that he could drown out the terrible noise. The sound of his voice could not soothe the panic , which was slowly traveling through my mind .

" How can logic survive in such a world , " I cried .

Peter struggled to remain calm , he always tried to put on a brave face in the midst of danger .

" Magic has its own logic , " he answered .

" Your not helping ," I snapped . " Your starting to sound like Aslan ."

He did not answer . I was beginning to regret my words . Speaking with Peter was the only thing that helped me forget the horror, which surrounded us . The cries of lost souls were overwhelming , this forest seemed to have no end.

" Theres a light ahead , " he cried suddenly.

I was relieved to see golden rays piercing through the dense forest. We ran towards the lights welcoming embrace . Peter and I stood before the glorious Lake Harmony, it was everything Aslan said it would be . The water was as bright as a star. The giant tree stood amidst the shining lake, a lovely golden door rested in its belly.

I spotted an old row boat near the edge of the forest. Peter and I carefully examined the time worn vessel. The little boat seemed sturdy enough , we quickly hopped aboard . The gentle currents carried us toward the Great Oak tree. Peter smiled as he reached for the golden door. He seemed to easily adapt to the wonder of magic.

" How can you be certain of what we will find ? " , I asked.

His smile never faded , " Im not , " he said simply. " Aslan promised that we would find mother . Thats good enough for me ."

I had no response for this . I only hoped that we could find mother before it was too late. The magical gateway lead us to the dark and gloomy streets of London . It was not the decent part of town to say the least, the alleys were filled with drunks and beggars.

The chilly winds carried the horrible scents of garbage as well as human waste . The real world seemed far more frightening than the Forest of Lost Dreams . I held tight to Peter s arm as we walked through this realm of bitter reality. Suddenly I began to long for the whimsical world of Narnia .

Even Peter could not hide his discomfort , his once hopeful expression had become grim. He tried to forget his own fear by placing a comforting arm around me . As we traveled through the night , my heart grew heavier with each passing moment. London no longer seemed like the place I once knew , every image seemed darker than the next. I buried my face in Peter s jacket and silently wept .

To be continued …...


	3. PART3

The Heart of Narnia

by Roguefan212000

Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis

The character named Ann is my own creation. Please let me know if you like her or not.

The pale moon light lovingly caressed our little white house . Even in the dim light, I spotted the worn paint and a neglected garden. Mother s beloved tulips had wilted long ago and were over run by weeds.

This was a grave sign. The garden had always been close to mother s heart, simply because Lucy and I helped her plant the flowers.

Once I believed that we would never see our home again, but upon returning I did not feel the boundless joy that I thought I would experience . This world no longer felt like home.

With heavy hearts, Peter and I slowly climbed the stone steps . I was lost in a haze of fear and anxiousness. I wanted to run to the door , but my legs seemed content to travel at this slow pace .

I barely heard Peter knocking at the door. It felt like ages before the door slowly creaked open . A pair of familiar green eyes met mine . It was Ann, my class mate and best friend .

Ann s lovely red curls gracefully framed her sad face . " Oh , I m so glad you're here ," she cried . "I know things will become better now. "

Ann drew me into a tight embrace . I did not like the look in her eyes . Peter and I exchanged worried glances.

" Where is mom? ", we cried in unison .

Ann silently led us to the kitchen. Mother quietly sat in a simple wooden chair, as she blankly stared at a cup of tea. She was thin and deathly pale . She was lost in a sea of fabric , which was her night gown.

One of Lucy s dolls rested in her lap . Peter and I rushed to embrace her frail form. This sudden contact , drew mother away from dream world .

" Oh , my darlings , " she gasped . " I thought I would never see you again ."

Mother showered the two of us with kisses . Mother s sunny smile brought color back to her cheeks .

" Where are Edmund and Lucy ? " , asked mother .

" They are in a safe place," Peter answered .

His gentle blue eyes glistened with unshed tears .

" We will all be together again soon ."

" This is the first time , I have seen your mother smile in days, cried Ann.

For a moment , I had forgotten that Ann was still with us . I turned to face my best friend .

" Thank you for looking after mother , " I said.

I quickly brushed away my tears .

" How shall I repay you ?"

Ann was crying too.

" I m just glad I was able to help ," she answered.

Peter remained by mother s side , but he offered her a warm smile in gratitude . This made Ann blush , she shyly stared down at her shoes .

Mother was greatly amused by her reaction. Of course , Peter was unaware of Ann s affections toward him. Even Lucy knew, but she never said a word .

I owed it to Ann to save her from any further embracement .

" When Father returns, our family will be complete ," I said smiling. I hoped this would change the subject.

Suddenly, mother began to sob . I thought our world would crumble , when I heard this single sentence .

" Your father died in battle."

It seemed that fate was determined to steal the small seeds of happiness , which were slowly beginning to take root in our lives .

Why didn t Aslan warn us ?

How could I believe in the deep magic now !

This power could not even save my father.

Logic was the only thing that offered a safe path, walking along the path of Faith seemed far too difficult .


	4. Part:4

The Heart of Narnia

By Roguefan212000

Narnia belongs to C.S Lewis

Mother was lulled into a grief induced slumber. Her sobbing easily weakened her frail body. Peter and I gently lifted mother onto the living room sofa. While , Ann wrapped a simple quilt around her .

Mother had aged greatly within this short lapse of time . The dark rings under her eyes told a tale of sleepless nights. A painful silence hung over us , as Peter and I entered the kitchen . Peters voice chased away the night time demons .

" We have to take her to HIM, " he said simply .

Peter made it sound as though this was the answer to every thing .

" I want all of us to live in a world where things are certain , " I answered . " Do you think mother would want to live in a fairyland with talking animals."

His anger was slowly beginning to rise.

" Aslan promised that the outcome would be in our favor ." Peter said firmly. " I believe him."

I sadly shook my head .

" Im not like you , Peter. I cant believe in a path , which I can not see . "

Worry marked his young face.

" You have to have some faith ,Su ."

" Faith did not save our father , " I cried .

These words deeply hurt him , I could clearly see the sorrow and anger shining in his bright blue eyes .

" Sometimes , I dont know you at all , " Peter said sadly . " This isnt easy for me , either but right now Aslans word is the only hope we have."

" I cant believe in him, anymore ," I answered.

Peters pain turned to shock..

" Su, you can not truly mean that ," he cried . " The Heart of Narnia will … "

" I dont want to hear about Aslan or Narnia, " I cried angrily .

Suddenly, Peter fell silent , which in his case is worse than words . He normally followed this habit , when he was truly angry . His intense silence could enrage one all the more , but in this instance, such was not the case.

. I followed his gaze which lead to the corner of the kitchen . I t was Ann ! In the heat of my anger , I forgot she was still with us .

All at once , I felt fearful and ashamed. My best friend had witnessed my lack of self control , but far worse Ann discovered our secret of Narnia . I was at a lost for an excuse or an explanation , the former High King suffered from the same misfortune .

Anns gentle voice filled the silent void .

" How can you fight at a time , when you need each other the most , " she cried in earnest.

A vision of shock and disappointment appeared upon her fair face .

" Im sorry you had to see this , Ann. " I answered .

I offered her a warm embrace .

" There is no point in withholding any further information from your friend , " Peter said solemnly .

" Your secret is safe with me , " she answered .

Ann returned my embrace , I noticed that despite her tear streaked face there was a new found joy in her eyes. This sudden change puzzled me . I turned away from her to face Peter , he no longer appeared to be angry there was only a look of hope and silent sorrow.

" How could we get mother to Narnia , I said calmly. " Even if we could , she does not have the strength to travel through forests ."

Before Peter could respond , Ann spoke in his behalf.

" Poor sensible Susan, " she cried . " Surely , the Great Lion will find a way . Besides, the air of Narnia would be enough to heal her ".

Peter and I could only stare at Ann in surprise . I always thought that I knew everything about her . Ann lived in our neighborhood for many years , she also attended the very same boarding school . Our families had always been very close friends.

Ann seemed to be amused by our bewilderment .

" My grandmother told me tales about a Great Lion , who lived in a magical country , " she explained." I never believed her until now. "

Peter smiled in awe , " You believe in Aslan without having seen him."

Ann nodded eagerly , " I have dreams about a Great Lion surrounded by mist."

This was too much !

Peter flashed a victorious smile in my direction .

" Its two against one , Su, " he said playfully .

I frowned at him, " Peter , please be serious ."

The air of childish humor swiftly faded away. For a moment , I thought I was looking at the High King from the Old Narnia.

" I am serious , " he said firmly ." We will get to Narnia" .

Of course , Ann glanced at me with hopeful eyes as she awaited my answer.

" Oh , alright , " I sighed in defeat .

Peter gave me a gentle hug . I saw relief and joy shining in his bright blue eyes . My faith in Aslan met a great deal to him . Peter would stop at nothing to convince me . My doubts seemed to deeply trouble him. I hated to cause Peter such pain, I know he means well.

" Im sorry , " I said softly.

I gently squeezed his hand , he returned the gesture with a tender smile .

Suddenly, a startled cry came from the living room. Peter , Ann and I rushed into the living room . A shining silver portal hovered above mother . Seven giant swans pulling a great chariot rested at the portals threshold . Without a word , Peter gathered mother into his arms.

" Every thing is going to be alright ", he whispered to her.

I placed my hand upon Peters shoulder , as I stood beside him . The magical light was pulling us toward the portal. I looked back at Ann, a silent question burned in her eyes.

" Come with us ", I shouted .

Without hesitation , she caught hold of me . In a flurry of light and feathers , the swans swiftly carried us

away.


	5. part 5

The Heart of Narnia

By RogueFan212000

Author notes: Im suffering from writers block. I seem to be hitting a dead end with this story. Any feed back would be helpful. By the way, there will be no romance in this story.

The swan chariot rested in a grassy field, near a little pond . The ripples of water glistened like diamonds shards in the warm sun . In Narnia , the air seemed different . It was light and sweet unlike the world of man.

Even a simple breeze had healing power . Mother gasped at the beauty of it all. A glow of health was slowly returning to her pale flesh. Peter and I carefully helped mother to her feet, while Ann spread a blanket upon the soft grass.

Mother settled down against the bright quilt. " It is like a small piece of heaven," she said .

" It is greater than all my dreams", Ann whispered .

I sat between Ann and mother . Peter sat across from us. I glanced at him . There was a weary sorrow in his gentle eyes. The beauty of Narnia was only a painful reminder , that we could never share it with father.

I knew that life was never meant to be fair , but this did not stop the pain. How could Peter still believe in Aslan or the deep magic , after losing father ? A voice called me away from my dark thoughts. Of Course, it was Peter .

" Su , will you come with me to fetch some fruit ," he asked.

I nodded. We silently walked towards an apple tree, but stopped a few paces before reaching it.

" How can we tell them ?", he whispered.

His voice was almost lost on the wind. His mournful expression nearly broke my heart . No doubt , visions of a wailing Lucy and a bitter Edmund filled his mind , as well as mine.

" It will be the worst for Ed , " he said sadly.

Edmund tried so hard to make father proud. Tears came to my eyes at this thought . I did not try to wipe them away. I turned away from Peter. I knew I should not blame Aslan , but part of me wanted too.

So many emotions swept over me . Peter embraced me . He rested his face against my hair . He always tried to be the strong one. He was the one who tried to have faith , when a situation seemed impossible.

I slowly pulled out of his embrace. I knew he would try to carry the burden of caring for the family upon himself.

" We will care for them together , " I said softly. " You do not always have to be the rock. A family only desires love , not perfection ."

I gently placed my hand against his cheek . I was relieved to finally see tears. I did not think that Peter was weak for crying . I loved him all the more because he cried.

As promised , we returned with an armful of apples to share with Ann and mother . Uncomfortable , silence rest heavy upon us as we sat by the little pond. The moment which Peter and I dreaded most had finally come.

An affectionate purr could be heard in the distance , along with laughter , that was very familiar . Aslan leapt out of the bushes . He carried Edmund and Lucy upon his back .

Little Lu rolled off the Great Lions back. She raced toward us. Edmund followed closely behind her.

" Mommy," she cried with delight. Mother beamed as she embraced Lucy and Edmund . A rare smile brightened Eds normally solemn face. I hated to shatter their happiness with news of Fathers death.

To be continued …… Please Review


End file.
